the_great_trackmaster_adventures_of_thomas_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward
Edward is a blue mixed-traffic tender engine. He runs his own branch line with BoCo. Edward is one of the oldest engines on Sodor and is occasionally made fun of for his age. Despite this setback, he is also very wise and optimistic and spreads his knowledge and encouraging attitude towards the other engines. Biography Edward was built by Sharp, Stewart and Company at their Atlas Works in Glasgow, Scotland in 1896. He worked on the Furness Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line before coming to Sodor on loan with other engines in 1915 to assist with the building of the North Western Railway. The Furness had found him to be a "shy steamer" and were not interested in getting him back when his work was completed. In 1921, they sold him to the NWR for a nominal sum, who have, by careful maintenance and extensive modifications, turned him into a reliable engine. Edward has been through a lot of adventures in the Thomas & Friends Railway Series and the Thomas & Fiends TV Series with all of his engine and human friends. These are the adventures Edward has in The Great Trackmaster Adventures of Thomas & Friends . In Season 1 Edward worked with James and, new engine Alex. Then on St. Patrick's Day be brought the clover for the Green Engines. On Independance Day Edward went with the other engines to their special place to watch fireworks. Then came back to Sodor for the parade. He also told Stanley that he has to shunt cars in the yard. Personality Edward is very kindhearted, wise and keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. If ever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Edward that the Fat Controller turns to in order to soothe things out. Unfortunately, the big engines, especially Gordon, often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is one of the oldest engines on the North Western Railway (which he helped build), he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. He and BoCo were the only engines who looked after Bill and Ben and knew how to put them in their place should they misbehave. Like any other wise old engine, he stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger engines. Technical Details Basis The Reverend W. Awdry stated that Edward is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 Class, supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Livery Edward is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. It can be assumed that, before arriving on Sodor, Edward was painted in FR Indian red with black lining, the initials "FR" painted on the sides of his tender and black wheels. Appearances Tomy/Trackmaster T&F= |-|The Adventures of Trackmaster T&F= Trivia *Edward was the very first character created for the Thomas & Friends Railway Series, in 1942. Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters